The radio parts of mobile communication units, e.g. mobile phones or more advanced, intelligent mobile phones also having a computer part of some kind, may interfere in a hazardous way with electronic equipment in e.g. airplanes, airport terminal buildings, hospitals and other buildings having a demand on high margins against radio frequency interference.
Today, it is up to the individual users of such mobile communication units to switch off the units upon entering such restricted areas.
By switching off the units, also the computer part, if any, will of course be switched off. However, it may be desirable to use the computer part of such units in such restricted areas without running the risk of disturbing sensitive electronic equipment even if the radio parts have been switched off.